


Whatever This Is

by Liliance



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Doctor Crush Parody, Idols, M/M, No Sex Scenes, Rain, Rare Pairing, Theater - Freeform, Uncertain Ratings, i have no clue what i'm doing, not the singer, plays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliance/pseuds/Liliance
Summary: Collection of little ideas I get that are made (possibly) into larger stories with actual chapters. Like oneshots with additional parts and yeah, because just having a normal story does not work for me at all.{Hiatus}





	1. Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the the events or any of their personalities are real (if, they seem a little mean, it's just author twisting a few things around.)

1*      **Actor, Manager and Broken Relationships** _(#: II)_

  
\- YoonKook/SugaKookie/Min Yoongi x Jeon Jungkook

  
\- Yoongi x A Lot Of Other People

  
\- Actor AU/Manager AU

 

\- [BTS] [EXO] [and to be added later]

* * *

 2*      **Coincidences** **Don't** **Make** **Fate** _(#: I)_

 

\- JunShua/Hong Jisoo x Wen Junhui

 

\- Complicated Family Relationships and Misunderstandings

 

\- Non-Idol AU/Just-Normal-Everyday-People AU

 

\- [Seventeen] [OC] [and to be added later]

* * *

3*      **Are** **You** **Serious** _(#: Not Yet Added)_

 

\- JunShua/Hong Jisoo x Wen Junhui

 

\- School AU

 

-Regret AU (With a happy ending, don't worry it'll be okay it doesn't end angsty)

 

\- Jealousy, Child-to-Adult Time Skips

 

\- [Seventeen] [OC] [and to be added later]

* * *

4*      **It's** **Raining** _(#: I [Yet To Be Added])_

 

\- YoonKook/SugaKookie/Min Yoongi x Jeon Jungkook

 

\- Rain-lover AU (He loves rain so much, it's only second to another)

 

\- [BTS] (Mention of)[EXO] [and to be added later]

* * *

 5*      **Doctor** ** Crush Parody**  _(#: I [Completed])_

 

\- YoonHyun/Min Yoongi x Yoo Kihyun

 

\- Doctor Crush Parody

 

\- [BTS] [Monsta X]

* * *

6*     **Drama**   _(#: Not Yet Added])_

 

\-  ChangKi/Im Changkyun x Yoo Kihyun

 

\- Non-Idol AU/Just-Normal-Everyday-People AU

 

\- [Monsta X]

* * *

7*      **Freedom in Lines and Scenes** _(#: I )_

 

-  Original Characters (May create version for each fandom)

> Chae Seungwoo (usually from this view) / Min Jaehyun

 

-  School AU/Theater Club

 

-  [OC]

 


	2. Actor, Manager and Broken Relationships - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hoseok offers to recommend Yoongi to his friend for a job, Yoongi is glad he met someone like Hoseok. But after three minutes into the job, he rethinks his praise for his friend.
> 
> He wishes he never accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bad News** : Couldn't find the paper. Or the original summary.  
>  **Good News** : I rewrote as much as I could with what memory I have left of it. And added more detail. And I like this a lot better. Had to cut out parts that I wanted to add but would give me writer's block trying to explain it later.

He kicked the rock, catapulting it into the dark street, into the path of a speeding car. The car rushed by, old newspapers rustling, leaving the rock nowhere in sight. He sighed.

 

He had no way to go home. Walking to the closest bus station or subway was the fastest way home. Even then, another few hours. Buses didn't run this late into the night and the subways would be far from where he was.

 

It was Chanyeol's fucking fault. Most things were, but this time, Yoongi was going to kill the tall brat for it. He ran off and left Yoongi at the bar for a boy.

 

A fucking pink-haired boy.

 

He didn't understand what made Chanyeol attracted to the pink kid. They weren't even flirting with each other, didn't even glance, before Chanyeol sprinted off. What happened to bros before hoes? Not saying that the pink boy was a hoe, well, he didn't know anything about that boy but friends before potential one-night stands, right? He should have never let Chanyeol convince him but he was spouting all the wrong words in the mall and the words caused misunderstandings and he was given stern, disapproving looks from every passerby.

 

At least he got his notebook, the one good thing out of this crazy trip. After going crazy from running out of note sheets but not having enough money to buy them himself, Chanyeol offered the one thing he was good for: He would pay for it.

 

That's how Yoongi got dragged into this annoyingly crazy mess because of Chanyeol. All because of Chanyeol.

 

He stopped in front of the pedestrian crossing light, waiting for it to turn white, signaling it 'safe' to walk across. But the red lights stayed, about for another thirty minutes or so, he didn't know. His phone was dead, useless and needed charging.

 

In the thirty or so minutes he stood there, legs aching but not enough to sit on the cigarette-littered floor, he saw three people attempt to cross the street. Cross when it was red. All three ended up almost getting hit, shit scared out of them as the drivers drove away screaming curses and death threats.

 

Yoongj knew bad words, yes, he used them too, but the curses the drivers said were worse then the ones he knew. He didn't try his luck. He didn't have luck anyways.

 

The light finally turned white. He started walking across the crosswalk but stopped.

 

At whatever time he supposed it was now, after midnight was likely, there should have been more people, more cars, more traffic. At this time, there should have been office workers out for a drink, university students put for a drink or a late bite after excessive srudying. There should have been more people like Yoongi.

 

This neighborhood was weirder than he thought.

 

He glanced up, white light turned into a blinking red hand. He sped up, walking faster.

 

The last thing he heard was the sound of something breaking before his body tumbled on the pavement, limp and eyesight dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do short summaries of what happens at the end of every chapter.
> 
> ▪Chanyeol becomes a dick.  
> ▪"Pink boy" is a one-night stand  
> ▪Yoongi thinks about people  
> ▪He gets hit


	3. Coincidences Don't Make Fate - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui was more than sure that chances didn't make ones' future but apparently enough coincidences do make one.

 

He first met him at a wedding. Junhui himself was the groom's younger brother and very sadly, in the get up of the flower boy.

 

By the wish of his older brother, and possibly his wife, best friend of Junhui, he was dressed in a white suit, dress shirt, and pants. His shoes were also white but what rest on his head was not. Instead of being totally white, like the rest of his 'planned outfit', there were white roses, some sprayed gold, others remained untouched, and red.

 

An flower crown fit for the embarrassed flower boy.

 

The wedding went on like others would, he went first, throwing the rose petals from a woven basket. His cousin's daughter held his wrist and occasionally grabbed and threw petals in the direction of the guests, making their wide smiles grow even wider.

 

His brother followed him, dressed almost opposite of Junhui, minus the flower crown. He wore dark blue except the shirt underneath and the light pink flower pinned to his jacket.

 

A piano played in the background and he looked up from where he stood near the altar with his brother. A boy in a white dress shirt sat at a white grand piano much larger than him. His pink hair stood out from the bright outfit he wore and a bright purple flower was in the pocket of the black suit jacket placed carelessly on the space next to him.

 

" Mr. Wen?" He turned slightly towards the voice behind him, eyes lingering on the boy for just a second more.

 

" Yes?" He answered, slightly breathless.

 

" Mr. Kim has suddenly become unwell and he …" the attendant paused for a bit, hesitating at her words. " He has expressed his wish that you continue in his place."

 

" What?" Was that even _allowed_? Of course, sometimes the bride didn't even have a father so she walked down with another relative but she was his _friend_ and soon-to-be sister- _in-law_.

 

" Mr. Kim understands this is a very sudden situation but he would be utterly grateful if you did this for him. If you are unable to do it, the bride would have to walk alone because of unfortunate situations." The attendant provided him.

 

" I'll do it." Walking down alone was something shameful to the traditional members of his family and if not the groom, then her father or mother should walk her to the altar. Solbin didn't deserve the demanding looks from his parents questioning where her father was. It wouldn't be much better if he walked her, but still, it would be much more comforting to her.

 

" This way, Mr. Wen." The attendant made his way to the door in the back of the wedding hall, opening the doors and holding it just so slightly for him to slip through and keep wandering eyes curious.

 

He made his way to the bride's chambers, knocking on the broad oak doors twice.

 

" Come in," his friend's nervous voice came from behind the doors.

 

" Hey." He opened the doors, smiling a little as he saw her with her back to him.

 

She turned around, faster than he expected, catching his wide smile turning into a smirk.

 

" And here I never thought the two of you would get your heads together and figure it all out."

 

" Shut up. I'm nervous. I feel like I'll mess this all up and your family will hate me." She voiced, worry seeping through her words.

 

" Hey," he patted her clothed shoulder lightly, " I don't think you could mess it up anymore than you have."

 

" Oh my gosh, shut up Jun!" There was that nickname she made for him once again. " I'm telling you that I think I'll fall and trip, possibly get too drunk to speak, and you're here telling me *nothing* like that is going to happen?"

 

" It's the perfectionist in you I'm talking about. You'd never be able to mess this up even if you tried."

 

" Shut up."

 

" Gladly."

 

Silence. " Where's my dad? He's late."

 

" Sick."

 

She punched his chest hard. " What do you mean by that? He was just here earlier, he was fine."

 

" He suddenly got sick or something. Told me to walk you in." He smiled at her panicked expression.

 

" I hate you Junhui! I _cannot_ believe you --"

 

" Miss Kim Solbin. It's time for you to walk in." A hushed voice came from the other side of the room, peeking from the door.

 

" Come on, it won't be bad." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

 

" Asshole," she mumbled.

 

" Not something you say to someone who's doing you a huge favor."

 

" Bitch."

 

" Again, same thing."

 

They stood in front of oak doors, larger than the ones he had walked through earlier.

 

" I won't forget this."

 

" I sincerely hope you wouldn't forget your own wedding day."

 

" Why do you have a comeback for everything?"

 

" I'm Wen Junhui for a reason." He throws in his signature wink and she sighs with exaggeration but a smile appears on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

He nervously stood at the altar, smoothing his hands out on his suit jacket. Gosh, he wasn't three anymore, why was he so nervous over something that was just a marriage between two families joining together?

 

Alright, he was nervous. He was marrying Junhui's best friend who had first asked him out but he was the one who proposed. They loved each other, they were happy. There was nothing he should worry about.

 

Or not. Junhui was such a big part of both of their lives and they had honestly never been alone with just the two of them, even on dates, they invited Junhui along.

 

Poor Junhui didn't know they were dating when he broke the news to his younger brother. But he did seem like he suspected something.

 

The large doors at the end of the wedding hall opened and Jisoo, best man, pianist -- which, by the way, he didn't know about until he offered -- and the best friend that knew only the most secretive of his secrets, resumed playing, the traditional wedding song.

 

What should have been an old man of almost fifty, guiding his daughter down the aisle, a shorter man around the bride's same height, was a taller man. One with dark hair, styled and split somewhere between the middle and side of his head. A handsome man taller than him and her.

 

Junhui, his adopted younger brother.

 

* * *

 

" Do you, Cha Jaehyuk, take Kim Solbin to be your wife?" The priest asked, his eyes remained on the book but otherwise, everyone's attention was focused on the couple at the altar.

 

" Yes, I do." His soon-to-be wife's smile grew brighter.

 

" And do you, Kim Solbin, take Cha Jaehyuk to be your husband?"

 

 _No_. Her smile faltered.

 

" I do."

 

" Then I announce you, husband and wife until death do you part."

 

The guests rose from their seats and clapped, some teary-eyed, others joyful. One more enthusiastic than the rest, clad in white except for the flowers that rest on his head.

 

The one that truly made her heart beat, her life complete, the one that made her smile.

 

She had married the wrong man.

 

 

* * *

 

He watched his brother and best friend exchange vows, the happiness he felt increasing by the second. His older brother being married to his best friend would make both of them spend less time with him, but more with each other so that was all the really mattered to him.

 

If they were happy, he was happy. They were dense and dumb but innocent when it came to love.

 

A cheer sounded in the front and clapping started. He blankly clapped along to fit in.

 

The crowd parted slightly and went up to the newlywed couple.

 

The pretty piano boy caught the wedding bouquet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary (for sis and those who can't take stories with continuous detail) of chapter in simple details  
> ▪Junhui thinks about the piano boy  
> ▪His adopted brother, Cha Jaehyuk is getting married to Kim Solbin  
> ▪Junhui didn't 'know' his brother and best friend were dating  
> ▪Junhui walks best friend down the aisle  
> ▪Best friend marries the 'wrong' guy. 'Right' guy = Junhui  
> ▪Piano boy catches bouquet for bouquet toss


	4. Actor, Manager and Broken Relationships - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get ideas very often so excuse the very 'not detailed' work this chapter has.

 

He looked at the black-haired male laying on the bed next to him, sleeping peacefully despite totally unclothed. He smiled at him tiredly.

 

Then a phone rang, from on the nightstand next to the bed.

 

It wasn’t his phone.

 

[ _Hyung with an attitude_ ♡]

 

' _What was with the heart of all things?_ '

 

" Hello?" He answered.

 

" _Hello? Is this Park Chanyeol?_ " Hearing a feminine voice, he briefly took the phone pressed to his cheek and checked the caller. A girl _hyung?_

 

" Yes," he said, the lie slipping from his lips, no guilt attached. Sitting straight, uneasy tone, he replied. " Who is this?"

 

" _Well . . . This is the hospital_."

 

* * *

 

" Chan, calm down. You can't just run into a hospital and --"

 

The taller male stopped and looked at the pink-haired boy. " You don't understand anything. He --" His voice cracked. " He's _everything_ to me. You're -- You're just a one-night stand and you don't understand the situation so don't act like you do." He ran off again, towards the front desk.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "That's what he says _now_ when there's someone _else_ is concerned." Definitely not what he said at the bar.

 

* * *

 

He slammed his hands on the counter.

 

" Where's Min Yoongi?" The nurse let out a short, high-pitched screech at the sudden appearance of the tall male with black hair. His dark circles made him look much angrier that he really was but his patience was draining. An older nurse, by the looks of it, rushed to where Chanyeol stood, ready to dash off once he was given the room number.

 

" What's the problem over here, Nurse Kim?" Nurses were supposed to take care of situation with finesse, they were not to be surprised of sudden changes in routine. This nurse was getting on her nerves.

 

" Where's Min Yoongi?" Chanyeol repeated his question, hating how it was taking so long to find out the answer.

 

" Patient Min Yoongi is assigned to room 12A but he's currently in sur--" The male dashed off after hearing the room number.

 

" Surgery?" A pink-haired boy popped out from where the giant's retreating figure had once stood.

 

" Ye-Yes, well it _was_ an accident. The patient has the most fragile body I have ever seen, breaking so many bones from an impact from the other side. The driver isn't exactly in a favorable state either." The nurse said with a worried face.

 

Baekhyun didn't like that this person so _close_ to Chan made him mad, to the point where Baekhyun couldn't calm him down.

 

Someone please remind him why he was sticking with this idiot again.

 

* * *

 

_The one thing that echoed in his mind was the screech of the tires and the sudden sound of crushed glass. The source of the horrible sound was not far from where he lay dazed from shock. His legs wouldn't move and the way his fingers were bent confirmed his thoughts that they were broken without doubt. What ran down his face at such a slow pace, he had thought was blood, was the rain fell after the fall._

 

* * *

 

" _SBS 8 o'clock news. Anchor Ki Chunha here. We bring to you the latest and the most important news_." The screen behind the anchor changed. Still staring right at the camera, the anchor began reading the script she had been given beforehand.

 

" _Today for our most important news, a car accident occurred early this morning. Near Hongdae, a car crashed into a pedestrian after running three red lights. The driver was seen at a bar half an hour before the accident happened. Reporter Han is at the scene_."

 

The camera switches to another shot, one of a fairly young girl.

 

" _Reporter Han at the scene. Currently the police are working on-site but they only showed up two hours after the scene was discovered. The victim and driver were sent to the nearest hospital and the police have been investigating ever since. The amount of blood is not to be taken lightly and it is doubtful that the victim will live. The driver may be charged with attempted murder with an unknown motive. The driver is not in a state to be questioned so the police have taken their stance around the hospital at all times. If the victim does not regain conscious, his family may press charges against the driver and take this situation to court. SBS, Han Jaeri_."

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun arrived at a room with a red light overhead, hallway empty. The light was bright, _In Operation_ on the outer shell of the red plastic. There were empty seats, no one was there standing, no one waiting for someone to come out and tell them what had happened and how the patient was.

 

Chanyeol wasn't there.

 

Baekhyun slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed his number, receiving the operator's voice. Sending a text to Chanyeol, he turned his back to the room.

 

He didn't want to be there when Chanyeol saw Yoongi.

 

* * *

 

There was a bright light shining from above, so annoyingly bright that he wanted to sit up and yell for someone to turn it off. The muttering voices around him were indistinguishable to him and all he wanted right then was to open his eyes and know what was happening. He heard a sound emitted from a machine.

 

Then he fell.

 

* * *

 

" Sir. Shouldn't we stop the operation? His blood pressure is dropping and the bleeding isn't stopping. You just got off probation and we can't afford any--"

 

"Quiet! I don't need people who won't take risks. What kind of doctor would we be if I _did_ stop the operation?"

 

"The patient comes first in every situation, not your social standing or your job. The person's _life_ is at risk and we don't need people who can't handle it." The new doctor who was observing looked at him with a shock, fury filled his eyes.

 

He pointed to the door.

 

"If you can't even face problem, you're no doctor. The door is there for quacks."

 

The arrogant man left. He would see to it that this man be removed from their staff.

 

He turned to his crew." Let's get back to saving a patient now that there isn't an annoying newbie to hinder us."

 

He swore he could see his anesthesiologist's hidden laughter.

 

* * *

 

" All that's left is to sew him up. You can do that right?" He looks at the remaining members of his team.

 

" Yes. Thank you for your hard work, Dr. Jung." The scrub nurses say and the anesthesiologist returns her gaze to the monitor.

 

His first follows him out of the operation room, throwing the bloodied gloves and used gowns into a bin.

 

" See to it that that he gets disciplined-- no, _remove_ him. It's bad enough that we're short-handed in doctors but we don't need to stoop so low to hiring people like him. They'll end up in the hospital and _I_ will be the one putting them there." Dr. Jung says.

 

He really needs to calm down. He's gonna blow up if this keeps going.

 

" What was the patient's name again?" He turns around suddenly, asking his subordinate.

 

The poor panicked man scrambled for the clipboard resting under his arm along with other documents.

 

" Here, sir."

 

He took it, looking at the paper pinned to the board.

 

 

**Name: Min Yoongi**

 

 

Shit, why was _he_ the fucking patient? Hoseok was out of luck, really, this time. He spun on his heel, nothing on his mind.

 

" Sir! Dr. Jung, where are you going? I thought you were going to teach the interns!" The voice of his first was nothing but a small noise from behind him.

 

" Cancel it. Something important came up."

 

There was never much concentration seen from Jung Hoseok, not even during the most stressful surgery or the lecture from the higher-ups that knew nothing about medical study besides the fact that it made such thick stacks of money.

 

It wasn't like that now, not when _the_ Min Yoongi was in the hospital. The underground rapper that spoke the truth about life, the world.

 

Min Suga, Suga, or just AgustD. His many personas known to the world.

 

His best friend who wouldn't so much take a step outside without extensive begging from his friends.That _shit head_ Min Yoongi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a rush. If there are any mistakes, please let me know and any suggestions are taken seriously and will be considered.


	7. Doctor Crush Parody (until a new creative name pops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Crush Parody  
> Scene: Jisoo at the hospital in EP. 7  
> Youtube Clip name: DOCTOR CRUSH Ep 7 - He's my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few parts, maybe you'll notice, maybe you won't.  
> A short one because school and art is stressful but I'm getting somewhere in life.  
> It's not very good, I will admit.

The patients, visitors,  _heck_   _he doesn't know_ , are looking at him weirdly as he walks to where he asked some lady at the front desk of the hospital. She looked at him weirdly, his blue hair an anomaly and the black jacket and ripped skinny jeans didn't seem to help her impression of him. She cautiously told him directions, after she made some eye contact with a guard. The guard pat him down and gestured for him to continue on.

 

" Is Yoo Kihyun here?" Yoongi asked the nurse at the front desk of the Neurosurgery department. The man who stood in front of the desk wore a questioning look on his face and he looked ready to call security. There were three, including a nurse who appeared from behind a cabinet after hearing him. There was a rice cake sitting on the counter which led him to think that they must not be very busy.

 

" What is this about?" The man asked him.  _What did it have to do with this guy? It wasn't his business. Go back to stuffing your face with rice cake._

 

" I don't think I need to tell you that. Is he here?" Yoongi glanced around him. Patients were walking around, some visitors sat in seats near the counter but no doctor was present. Besides the man in front of him who looked like he couldn't tell left from right half his life.

 

" He's not here right now. If you leave your number, I could call you when he comes." The nurse, the one who had been eating, kindly offered. She too, looked curious as to why he had asked for a specific doctor when he didn't look injured in any way.

 

" So he's going to be coming here. I'll wait." He turns around to sit down at the nearest seat.

 

The nurse's calm, curious face changed to one of worry. " What's going on? Call Doctor Yoo and tell him not to come here."

 

" Call him now." Jinyoung said, directed to the other nurse who had stood and watched the scene unfold.

 

The nurse fumbled with the phone and punched a few numbers, some wrong, some right. " It's too late," the other nurse said. " He's already here."

 

Doctor Yoo Kihyun and Resident Lee Chan came from around the corner. Jinyoung stepped closer to him in an attempt to stop him from glancing behind him.

 

Chan skipped over to the rice cake that sat on the counter and stabbed a piece with a toothpick.

 

" Doctor Yoo, eat this." Jinyoung leaned from side to side as Kihyun leaned towards Chan, blocking the doctor's view of the man who sat in the seat behind him.

 

" Hey." Kihyun looked at him

 

Jinyoung looked quite startled. And desperate. "Yes?"

 

Chan edged around JInyoung who leaned frantically.

 

" Mmm. It's good." Kihyun said obviously satisfied.

 

JInyoung took Cahn into a headlock. He wildly gestured towards the man behind him.

 

" This is good. Do you know who bought this cake?" Kihyun asked.

 

Kihyun looked at him suspiciously as he leaned left and right and JInyoung followed, attempting to block something from his view.

 

" Park Jinyoung. What are you doing?"

 

"Uh, well. Doctor Yoo --"

 

" You're in my way. Move." He ordered, annoyed by the resident's suspicious actions.

 

" Yes." He suspiciously moved to the left slowly.

 

Doctor Yoo Kihyun chewed the rice cakes. _Oh_. His eyes widened at the man who sat in the seat.

 

Yoongi looked at Kihyun. And winked.  _Min Yoongi, who was never the cheesy one, just winked._ He got up and opened his arms wide open.

 

He stood there for a moment before Kihyun rushed forward and hugged him happily.

 

" Did you miss me?" Yoongi asked. hand patting Kihyun's head affectionately.

 

Kihyun hummed happily. He nuzzled his face into Yoongi's shirt.

 

" You haven't seen this boyfriend of yours in a year and you're not going to kiss im?" He suggested.

 

Kihyun lifted his head and looked at Yoongi. " I thought you didn't like PDA."

 

" There are exceptions to the rule sometimes so you should take advantage of it --" He swiftly landed a kiss on Kihyun's lips. " Like that."

 

From around the corner of another hall, Professor Shin and Doctor Im witness this event unfold.

 

" Why is that kid here?" Professor Shin says, glaring at Yoongi with all his strength, almost to the point where his eyes pop out.

 

" Do you know him?" Doctor Im asks, clueless about the situation.

 

" Why would I know  _that_?" Professor Shin snaps, clearly lying. His words reeked of jealousy and he loathed the blue-haired man with every ounce of his being.

 

" Why are you speaking so comfortably to me?"

 

" I can't?"

 

Doctor Im straightened his collar, terribly miffed. " You can."

 

Kihyun grabbed Yoongi's hand and ran off, probably for the two to continue whatever they couldn't do in a waiting room, in a private area.


	9. Freedom in Lines and Scenes - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the curtain closes, does anyone, anyone at all, pay attention to the words that pass behind the scenes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally was going to post this on my alt hence the same name but I ended up deleting my alt because I can't handle multiple accounts and I also changed so much stuff that it was hard to continue with the plot that I had wrote.
> 
> I changed it. All of it. Writing from my brain and ideas that just come to mind as I type. I hope you enjoy and I really hope I finish this before the year ends but with the classes I'm taking for freshman year, please, it's amazing I haven't fainted from the lack of sleep.
> 
> ...
> 
> I also wanted to say that these are short chapters because that's all I can afford right now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the Content Chapter so you understand what this is about**

The play was nearing its end for the first performance of the year. On this cold November day, the audience was dressed in padded fur coats and the heaters were on full blast, creating a haven from the cold. For those like him, they were dressed in light clothes, possibly the sweater being the heaviest of all their clothes. They quickly moved from place to place, adjusting the lighting and moving the stage props. One stylist here to ensure the makeup was still perfectly caked on without any smears. Another to straighten the clothes.

 

 

He smiled as he watched the theater club members rush from place to place to finish the job. Their actors were the best this year, a transfer student with the guts to take out the top contestant for lead and a petite girl with looks that could kill and charisma that radiated off her constantly.

 

 

“Seungwoo!”

 

 

He rushed off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright guys, you did great tonight and let’s pray for a great performance next week!” The senior student in charge of the theater club, Kim Shinwoo, projected over the loud chatter.

 

 

A cheer went up for that.

 

 

“Seungwoo, why don’t you say something for us?” Shinwoo raised his eyebrow, looking at him expectantly.

 

 

He stood up hesitantly. He had been hounded into making a speech at every single celebratory dinner in the previous years and he still had no clue if it was because it was him or just the position he always managed to get.

 

 

“Um… well, we did good today and there was a full house. Keep up the good work?”

 

 

Another cheer for that, probably too drunk off the adrenaline from performing for most and happiness for the rest of the lot.

 

 

“So,” Hyun, a sophomore and one of his close friends in the club, smirked knowingly. “How’s it going?”

 

 

“What?” he replied, if only to humor his junior. He knew what Hyun was referring to, his _massive crush_ on the male lead for this year’s fall play.

 

 

“I meant have you been able to even look at him without blushing or something? You’re so plain obvious it kills to actually know that you’re extremely smart and could totally use your wits to make you and him alone a lot.”

 

 

He looked down at his plate. They were at one of the school’s dining halls, rather formal food was laid out for them to choose as a buffet. Only the theater club was present, a measly seventy students out of almost three thousand overall at the school. The theater club had a good name though, better than most of the clubs which didn’t have any public showcases and their representatives never had to fight for a higher budget because they nurtured many of their members to become famous in the entertainment industry and they in turn, gave back to the school.

 

 

He knew that he was undeniably smart, his mother was one of the world champions for chess and she had studied at Harvard for her degree in business which had clashed with her professional gaming career. His father was an artist, in terms of film and theater, modeling and music. Both of his parents had graduated from the same school he attended now and were well known during their high school years.

 

 

“It’s kind of unfair to use my position as the manager of the play to be near him, isn’t it? It’s manipulation and I love this club too much to do something like that.” He shook his head. No, that wasn’t true. He was in this club only because he had been pressured into joining from his teachers who knew his parents.

 

 

Hyun shrugged. “There was that saying wasn’t there? _‘All’s fair in love and war_ ’?”


End file.
